48 segundos
by Giny Scully
Summary: POV Castle. Post - "47 segundos". Como se siente Castle después de la confesión que nunca quiso escuchar.


**Disclaimer:**"48 segundos" es un one-shot basado en la serie Castle, Castle, Beckett y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Andrew W. Marlowe y de la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:**"47 segundos" me dejó triste, pero ver la promo de "The Limey" me enfureció por unos cuantos cientos de motivos, a la espera de ver el siguiente capitulo, a ver si se me pasa la mala leche. He escrito "48 segundos" intentando dar sentido a cosas en mi cabeza. Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:**POV Castle. Post - "47 segundos". Para todos los públicos. Triste.

**Escrito en marzo-abril de 2012.**

* * *

_**48 segundos.**_

No podía odiarla. Deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba odiarla, pero no podía.

No podía odiarla. Ojala pudiera, pero la quería. La quería más de lo que había querido a ninguna otra mujer antes que a ella. La quería. La respetaba. La admiraba. Y había decidido esperarla hasta que ella estuviera preparada.

Estúpido.

¡Quería odiarla!

¡Odiarla!

Con todas sus fuerzas quería odiarla.

Ella no le quería.

¿Cómo no podía quererle?

¿Cómo todo podía haber dejado de tener sentido con tan sólo unas palabras escuchadas por descuido?

Se sentía dolido. Se sentía engañado. Se sentía vacío.

Quería odiarla, pero no podía. No tenía sentido.

Él era el único que se había engañado. Era él el que se había creado expectativas vanas sobre una relación que nunca existiría, que nunca existió, que nunca tuvo valor fuera a parte de en su cabeza.

Cuando lo piensa con frialdad se da cuenta de que ella sólo quiso protegerlo.

Protegerlo.

Protegerlo de sí mismo.

¿Para qué sacar un tema que irremediablemente acabaría con un "Lo lamento, yo no siento lo mismo que tú"?

Ella sólo quiso protegerlo.

Sólo actuó como una buena amiga.

¡Cómo una dichosa cobarde buena amiga!

Duele.

Duele de una forma que no creía que nada pudiera doler.

Duele casi tanto como cuando Alexis estuvo a punto de morir de aquellas fiebres cuando era un bebé y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

La mira y desea odiarla, pero no la odia.

Mira su sonrisa y quiere sonreír con ella.  
La ama.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si no se hubiera visto veladamente correspondido. Llevaba meses creyendo leer en Kate algo que evidentemente no había. En sus miradas veía anhelo, esperanza, tal vez un poco de miedo, pero veía futuro. En sus miradas, en sus palabras, en sus roces casuales y cada vez más frecuentes veía un mañana. Algo que esperar.

Ha estado más de un año viendo amor donde seguramente sólo había lastima.

Ella sólo le tenía lástima porque sabía que él la quería y también sabía que ella no le quería a él.

Sería fácil pensar que ella lo había mantenido cerca con malas artes, pero ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué si no lo amaba?

Tal vez valore su presencia. Su amistad. No quiere perderlo.

Encima tiene que lidiar con la idea de que ella en el fondo le aprecia.

No le ama, pero le aprecia.

Triste resumen de su vida. Y entonces se enfurece aún más.

Se siente idiota, se siente tonto, se siente mal.

Quiere hacer clic y dejar de sentir dolor. Quiere hacer clic y que ella no signifique nada para él. Quiere hacer clic y apagar el interruptor que le dice que ella era la definitiva. Que ella era la tercera y la vencida.

Cuando ese día sale de la oficina solo quiere huir de sí mismo.

Ni siquiera se dirige a casa, porque en su casa su madre le mirara con pena y su hija se preocupara por su semblante taciturno.

No quiere sentirse así, no quiere sentirse mal. Ni que nadie se lo recuerde.

Sólo quiere… quiere… quiere que ella le ame, pero como eso no va a ser posible coge el primer vuelo a Las Vegas. Prefiere autodestruirse en un lugar lejano que en su hogar.

No quiere que su hija le recuerde que la bebida no es buena para la salud.

No quiere que su madre le recuerde que el amor no es un interruptor y que por mucho que desee hacer clic no podrá olvidarla si la sigue viendo a diario.

No quiere dejar de verla a diario.

No quiere saber que la verdad es verdad.

No le gusta la verdad.

No quiere saber del tema, no quiere hablar del tema, sólo quiere olvidar.

Sigue horriblemente fascinado ante la idea de que su vida puede cambiar en un segundo y que tal vez sólo tengas otros 46 para prepararte para el resto de tu vida, pero lo que le tiene completamente descompuesto es no saber cómo podrá continuar, a partir del segundo 48.

FIN


End file.
